Their Song
by Satine1899
Summary: Sakura just got married to Li! Eli is waving goodbye as the two are on their way to their honeymoon. He thinks. Should he? Is it too late? Unrequited love sucks...


Disclaimer: "Card-Captors" and/or it's characters do not belong to me. Oh, and "Stigmatized"(The Calling) does not either.  
  
Note: My other story "Not Sakura." was supposed to be a chapter story and this was chapter 4, but I decided against it, so if this reminds you of it, sorry. It has similarities like the dress and yeah.  
  
"Their Song."  
  
Eli couldn't believe it. She was gone. Out of his life. But never, never, will she be out of his heart. And soul? How? She was his soul. The truth was, Eli was nothing without Sakura. She was his joy, his conscience, she was everything to him. Everything. Except his. She was Li's. Ironic that she was, considering that Li was technically Eli's descendant. Eli tried to deny his feelings, but he knew, everytime he saw Li and Sakura kiss, hold hands, hug, talk, drown in each other's eyes or just plain stand next to each other, he knew. He couldn't deny his heart breaking into three, and that moment piercing into his heart deeper and deeper until it hit the bottom of all three pieces and making them sink into the dark agony and lowly pits of his soul. No, try as he might, he just couldn't. And now, here was Eli, waving stoically at the carriage that was holding his one true love and her's, to their honeymoon. Ugh, he just could not bear to think about that awful word. He didn't even like honey! And neither did she! Another reason why they should be together.Li loved honey! But Eli never had the courage to tell her, how could he? That could change everything! What if it distracted her thoughts so much that she lost her concentration during a c.c. mission?! And he could never go between Li and Sakura. He couldn't, and just plain wouldn't hurt her like that. No, better he feel the icy stab of heartbreak than her. And Madison, no, he could never hurt her, either, but try as he might to love her as more than a friend, he couldn't. Funny, Eli could do so many things, like cast spells to put the whole world to sleep, but he couldn't do the things he wanted to the most. He couldn't tell Sakura that just the hope of seeing her face, or hearing her voice is what got him up in the morning. He couldn't tell her that her smile was his sunset and sunrise. Or that her tears were his storms. But why? Eli turned his head. A fierce tear from out if his eyes scampered down to his chin. As the glistening crystal neared the edge of his chin, he opened his eyes. Hurt, sorrow and agony was now replaced with determination, hope and love. As his tear fell off of his face, Eli ran. He ran towards the carriage. His stoic wave was now a frantic gesture in the air. "Stop! Sakura, stop!" Eli yelled madly until the carriage came to a sudden halt. It took him by surprise and he hit one of the side steps. Eli tripped and fell over, ripping his dark blue blazer and silk, white shirt. Deep, red blood gushed through. He bit his lip and blood appeared once again. Eli looked up and saw the pink and white carriage door open. An angel dressed in the most beautiful pink and white, silk and lace dress appeared. His angel, Sakura. She had a concerned look on her face. "I love you," he whispered timidly. He blinked his eyes and when he opened them again, he was flying towards the sky being led by an angel, and to his side was Sakura, rich, red liquids of two sorts mixed on the stomach of her gown. Shards of tiny crystals were also mixed in. Eli realized they were shards of glass. Sakura had been drinking red wine when the carriage stopped suddenly. Eli didn't understand, until he looked down. He saw Sakura's lifeless body on his own. As Li picked up Sakura's body, Eli saw his own body, and it seemed he landed on his staff, he had forgotten he was carrying it on his side. He looked at his own stomach, it was bloody and hole-y. He didn't feel it because of his overwhelming feeling of joy that he was going to tell her. He turned to look at Sakura; she was staring at the sight down there. She looked at Eli. She understood, now, too. They both did. Eli was staring at Sakura, and vice-versa. "Not Sakura!" Li was screaming from down below as he held her still-warm body in his arms, tears rushed from his eyes and dropped onto his loved one's untouchable face that expressed nothing. And as Eli and Sakura floated towards heaven, the sky turned to gray, and as Sakura's tears fell from her face and fell towards the Earth, rain started storming. Storming and grew stronger as Sakura's tears did. Each raindrop and each tear tremming with sorrow. Eli was feeling bittersweet. Torn. Sad, never had he been sadder. And happy, too. He had never been happier, either. He looked into the flooded eyes of his love, he could see so much pain. So much regret. He was afraid to find anger, or even worse, hatred. He found not a trace of either. "Sakura, I-" he started. She turned her head away to look at Li. He was now looking up. She remembered he could sense ghosts, but Sakura knew she was not one. He could just feel.her. She watched him open his mouth weakly and start to sing. He sang with all of him. Even when the sound of the echoes of the cry of the raindrops overshadowed his voice, Sakura could still hear him. Sakura could still feel him, his voice, the words, the song, everything. And when his voice faded through the rain, she started to sing, sing where he left of,  
  
".We live our lives on different sides, But we keep together you and I, Just live our lives, Stigmatized."  
  
She sang beautifully, note for note, word for word of this enraptious song and as the very last tear fell from her eyes, and as the very last word was whispered from her mouth, Eli had a revelation. Their song, their song that they were singing, it was always, and always will be theirs. Not just the song. All of it. Everything. Theirs. Li's and Sakura's. Not Eli's and Sakura's. It could never be. He knew this. Damn. Nothing will ever be theirs, because everything will always be theirs. Like this song, it was their song. And he had ruined it. This beautiful, melodic poem of a song. He should have known. Their song was so beautiful. Their song. Eli gasped with all his might from his heart to and through his mouth with one last breath, the last breath he in-hailed just before, "Their song.."  
  
Note: When that whole 'their song' thing went down, it also was a kind of metaphor for Li and Sakura's relationship. For their love. Their spiritual bond, 'ya know? Please r+r, suggestions, comments, criticizicical (is this a word?) suggestions/comments.  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY, I HOPE IT WAS NOT A WASTE OF YOUR TIME!  
  
P.S. Into "Eli and Madison" stories? Check out "Caged Bird" by Princess Aiko. 


End file.
